


rendezvous

by bvlkvns



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K.A.R.D (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Mentioned Wooyu, Multi, bm is a mess, jiwoo is hopelessly in love with a het, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvlkvns/pseuds/bvlkvns
Summary: taehyung can try to fix matthew, and jiwoo is determined to help somin.





	rendezvous

it wasn't uncommon for matthew to lie to somin. he wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to break up with her, maybe he didn't want the past four years to seem like it was worthless because truth is, matthew did love somin or he did.

the first time he cheated on somin was when he went back to the states to visit his family. he immediately regretted it, not because he cheated but because it was his friends girlfriend he had slept with. 

the second time matthew cheated on somin was different. he told her he would be going out with his friends and would crash at one of their apartments. in reality he was meeting up with a guy named alex, an american tourist who he met earlier. matthew probably wouldn't have agreed to hook up with him if it wasn't for his undying curiosity to have sex with a man. 

by the sixth time matthew knew he was being an asshole towards somin, lying to her face when he said i love you. but he didn't feel guilty, he just didn't want her to find out that he was also cheating on her with men. 

after awhile somin grew suspicious of matthew, wondering where he would go so late at night. but the thing about somin was that she was too gullible and forgiving, so when she brought it up matthew shut her down and she dumbly enough believed it. 

"matt, i know we've only been together for a few months now and i probably shouldn't even be thinking about this but," somin took a deep breath, "are you cheating on me?" 

matthew laughed, and pulled somin down by her waist onto his lap.  
"babe i would never cheat on you, you're crazy for even thinking that. why don't you show me what i like?" 

somin laughed, completely believing him and gave him what he wanted. 

that was four years ago, and still matthew hadn't changed his ways. along the way there were times when somin got suspicious and asked but it always resulted in the same way. 

two cites away there was jiwoo and taehyung, originally they were going out until taehyung came clean to jiwoo that he was gay. 

jiwoo was fine with it, admitting she had been interested in a few girls while they were dating. taehyung wasn't angry about it, he was just glad that they were still friends. 

since then jiwoo has become more comfortable with her sexuality and so has taehyung. it had been nearly seven years since they broke up and agreed to become friends. 

the two had finally decided to pack everything up and move to los angels, they've been wanting to move there even before taehyung came out to jiwoo. 

"maybe you'll meet a cute american boy, and then get married. thats legal in america did you know?" jiwoo kept talking non stop at the airport while the two waited to board the plane. it was something she would do when she was nervous, normally taehyung wouldn't mind but he was equally as nervous.

"jiwoo please, let's land in america first before we even start thinking of dating." taehyung mumbled while scrolling down on his instagram news feed. 

rolling her eyes jiwoo snatched the phone away from taehyung. 

"what are you doing? you have your own phone." 

"i know, but since you won't sign up for grinder yourself i'll do it for you." 

taehyung looked over to his phone screen to see what jiwoo was doing. much to his surprise she had already finished signing him up, all she need was a username and password. 

"j.seph_92? why is there a period? shouldn't there be an o? like joseph?" taehyung asked. 

"well you don't wanna use your real name, thats weird. the period look better than an o, everyone has usernames like that. stop asking so many questions. we'll see how many messages you get when we land until then i'm putting it offline." 

sometimes taehyung really wanted to throw jiwoo of a bridge. but jiwoo was always trying to get him out of his shell, so maybe moving to los angels wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> the kard tag needs to be filled tbh also this is my first fic on here so bare w me while i try to figure this out ?? english isn’t my first language so i’m sorry for spelling errors!


End file.
